


Return

by Viper_Rock



Category: E's Otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

_Where are you Kai?_ Yuuki thought despondently, staring out his window. _I can feel you. First here, then there. It was so strong yesterday I could almost taste you, love, but you_ weren't _here! What are you doing? What are you eating? Can you find places to sleep at night? I'm_ worried _Kai, and I hate worrying._ Yuuki sighed again, leaning against the cool glass.

He could hear Asuka return with Hikaru, and knew he'd have to go down soon and make something to eat before they tried. Hikaru was nearly as bad in the kitchen as Asuka.

 _Come back to me, love, I don't know how long I can keep smiling for them if you're not here. I don't know how much longer Asuka's going to believe my smiles._ A small smile actually crossed his face. _Imagine how she'd try to 'help' me. I doubt there'd be a house left afterwards._

He stood up and stretched before walking to the door, opening it just before Asuka could start pounding on it. She stared at him, fist still raised, with a look that made him uneasy. "What, did I forget something important?" he asked.

Abruptly she grinned, clasping her hands behind her. "Nope, but Hikaru's getting hungry, I'm just letting you know." She bounced back down the hall, humming a tune loudly.

Yuuki followed at a slower pace. It was time to get moving anyway. He needed to check for new missions, and he was in the middle of one that he couldn't afford to slip up on. Things had been a bit tight right after the Sacrament blew. It hadn't caused much damage overall, but the confusion had led to one hell of a leadership battle, as well as a large number of psychics coming into the open. Hell, Yuuki lived with three of them now, seeing as Maria had moved in as a babysitter. _And sometimes mission partner,_  Yuuki reminded himself. He kept forgetting that he wasn't alone, and if not for the constant ache of distance, he'd have thought Kai was just in the next room, keeping Asuka from somehow burning the salad.

Dinner was going to be simple today. If he tried to make something difficult, he'd just end up distracted. _Grilled cheese,_  he thought. Simple and quick, he'd be able to leave within the hour. Yuuki put a pan on the burner and set about making a half dozen grilled cheese sandwiches, slipping tomato into half of them. If the girls didn't eat them all, he'd eat what was left when he returned.

Setting the plate on the counter, he scrawled a note. _Here's food. Don't even THINK about trying to cook anything. I'll be back late._

He stepped out the door just as it started to rain. _Great. Just great._ He glared up at the sky. _Thanks a lot. Now I have to go out and do my job in the rain._ Scowling, he stepped out. _I'd say it couldn't get worse but I'd probably get hit by lightning or something._ He stomped over to his truck. _Dammit!_

He spent his time in town glowering at anyone who happened to glance at him, and didn't stop growling at people until his employers threatened to fire him. It only put him in a worse mood, but for the sake of the money, he hid it behind a calm face, if not a pleasant one, that barely lasted until he could return to his vehicle. Once there, he let out a vicious snarl. His sense of Kai was no closer that morning than most others. Closer than usual these past couple months, but not like he was just down the hall, or riding beside him to town, a broad grin on his face as he enjoyed being alive.

Yuuki kicked his door open roughly. His awareness of Kai was so weak, it was like the man had no energy to tell Yuuki where he was. He stared at his house. If it weren't so weak, he'd have said Kai was right inside, waiting for him to get home. _He's probably the next continent over or something, and that's why it's so weak right now._

He stood in the rain a moment longer, drawing the bond deeper into himself, waiting for it to shift as it usually did around this time.

Then it flared, and his eyes snapped open. " _Kai!_ "

" _Kai!_ "

Yuuki scrambled towards the house, voice caught in his throat. He had to be there. That flare. It was one Yuuki recognized. Before Kai left, it had been a 'welcome home' of sorts, a way to say, 'I missed you.'

He didn't bother to slam the door behind him, letting it slide shut on its own. The sun room, with its large glass windows. That's where Kai was. Yuuki froze in the doorway, staring at the figure on the couch. " _Kai_ ," he finally choked out.

Kai smiled weakly at him. As exhausted as he was, he could only watch as Yuuki nearly fell to the ground, only catching himself to push towards the couch, collapsing on it instead. "Kai." He smiled softly as Yuuki's arms came around him.

"Yuuki," he breathed. The arms only tightened around him more.

"You're home." Yuuki would have been surprised to realize that a solitary tear trekked its way down his face, followed by a single tear from the other eye, joining together on his chin. "Kai."

"Tired."

"Shh, love, I know." He could feel the exhaustion rolling off his lover. "Come on, I'll take you to bed." Yuuki slid his arms under him, and lifted him easily. _He's lost weight. That can't be healthy._ "Sorry I'm all wet, Kai."

"Hm."

Yuuki snugged his arms around Kai. _I'll work on fixing it when he wakes up._ He walked quietly down the hall, murmuring quietly to the younger man. "I'm gonna change you into some clean clothes, 'kay?" he asked, waiting for the miniscule nod before removing his arms, not breaking contact until he was completely out of reach. Yuuki snatched up a loose, comfortable shirt and pair of pants for himself as well as Kai and was back at the bed as quickly as he could move, eager to maintain contact after being apart so long.

He gently removed the ragged clothes from his lover, tossing them into the corner before replacing them with the soft fabrics. He cursed inside his head every time he came across a bruise or scrape. _What've you been getting into, Kai? Why'd you let someone scrape you all up like this?_

He'd just pulled on his pants when he heard Kai call his name, and abandoned his shirt, wrapping himself around Kai as Kai did his best to wrap around him as well. Yuuki pressed a kiss to Kai's temple, and got another sweet smile in return. "Kai. I'm glad you're home."

He woke in the morning pleasantly warm, and didn't think he'd ever been more tangled up in bed before. With Kai pressed up against him, and blankets around them both, he couldn't move without disturbing the man. He stifled a chuckle as he pulled the man even closer. Looked like the past months had cured him of his tendency to both steal the covers and kick Yuuki out of bed. Although Yuuki had found that if he wrapped himself enough around Kai, the man returned the favor, then slept like the dead for the rest of the night.

Kai whimpered in his sleep, and clung desperately when Yuuki shifted. _He's probably been sleeping alone for two months._ Yuuki sympathized. He hadn't liked it either, the only comfort was that he could feel Kai out there, even if the bond had faded.

That scared Yuuki. That being away from Kai for two months could weaken the bond that much. Compounded with his lover being exhausted, it was no wonder he hadn't realized he was here. "Kai, I've gotta get up. Kai." Yuuki bit back a groan. He needed to make breakfast, and Kai would probably love a bath too, once he woke up. "Kai, before Asuka decides my alarm didn't go off and she needs to make coffee!" he hissed.

It almost worked, because Kai mumbled in his sleep. Something about 'no sugar'.

Yuuki fell on his last resort. He bit Kai's ear.

Kai's surprised yelp filled the room, but that seemed to be the only response he had energy for, beyond glaring daggers at his lover. "What was that for, Yuuki?"

Yuuki licked the ear he had previously bitten, mollifying the smaller man. "You wouldn't let me up. I even threatened you with Asuka's coffee."

"You're not very nice in the mornings," Kai muttered.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Hm?" Kai tucked his head against Yuuki. He wouldn't get up for a few more minutes anyway, and he was a lot warmer than the blankets.

"What d'ya say about breakfast, then a bath? It'd probably help with all those bruises you have."

"Sounds-" Kai yawned big, "-nice, Yuuki."

"I'll say. But you gotta let me up, okay? I'll bring back breakfast." Yuuki patted the psychic's back. "I'll be right back."

"I'm still tired."

"Sleep after you eat, love. You'll feel better for it."

"Hm." Kai agreed. He tightened his hold before finally letting go. "Hurry back."

"You better bet I do!" Yuuki grinned at the bed before shutting the door behind him. He cut some meat into slices, placing it on a tray, and warmed some rice in the microwave to eat with it. Adding some fried eggs and some of the sauce that Kai liked, but Yuuki shuddered at, he was back upstairs in less than twenty minutes.

Kai was finally sitting up in bed, yawning again as he tugged his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm back," Yuuki announced, setting the tray in front of Kai. He slid around behind his lover, wrapping one arm around his waist. "This is what I call a decent breakfast. Good food and my lover in my arms. Beats anything I've had since you left."

Kai leaned against Yuuki and reached for the food. "Thanks, Yuuki."

"No need to thank me. You deserve it, you know." Yuuki dipped his head to nip his lover's neck.

"Yuuki," Kai groaned.

"Sorry Kai. Go ahead and eat." He kissed the spot he'd nipped before actually relenting.

Kai watched him for a moment through hooded eyes, then returned his attention to the food. The moment he was done eating, he turned around. He just sat there and watched Yuuki, until Yuuki started to fidget. Then a huge smile lit his face, and he just started laughing.

Bewildered, but glad he had the man back within reach and happy, Yuuki grinned along with him.

Kai was laughing so hard it surprised Yuuki when he stopped and kissed him. The surprise didn't stop him from kissing him back though, tongue swiping at his lips until he was granted entrance.

When they finally broke apart for air, Kai's smile returned. "I've wanted to do that for months."

"Me too." Yuuki agreed wholeheartedly. "Think you want that bath now?"

"Yeah." But Kai made no move to get up.

"What's the matter, Kai?"

Kai didn't want Yuuki to let him go, needed their contact to reassure himself and their bond that Yuuki was still there, and wasn't going anywhere. Wordlessly, he channeled the feeling along the connection.

"Ah." Yuuki understood. "I'll just have to carry you then."

Saying that, he lifted Kai into his arms as he slipped off the bed. He didn't put him down until they were in the bathroom with the bath safely running. He helped his psychic keep his balance as he undressed. "You're really out of it, aren't you, Kai?" He chuckled when he got a glare. "I'm surprised you didn't sleep for an extra day or two, actually."

"I think I just needed to be around you again," Kai said softly as he once again pressed against Yuuki, clinging tightly.

"Not arguing there, love. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Some of these marks look fresh." Yuuki was filled with a flash of rage at the sight of them.

"I'm alright, Yuuki."

"I know." Yuuki let out a deep breath. "I just hate seeing you marked up like this."

"Really, they aren't that bad. I should be perfectly fine by the end of the week."

"End of the week? That long?"

"Like when you first found me. How long did that take? I was pretty out of it for a week or two."

"Yeah." Yuuki sat behind Kai and gently scrubbed at the dirt while he enjoyed the simple, skin on skin contact. Their initial encounter hadn't gone well, now that he thought back on it. He'd been harsh, and hadn't listened to Kai until Asuka jumped in with all the grace of a drunk turtle.

He felt Kai reach with his mind to try and strengthen the bond even more, and gripped the man's hands. "Leave it for now. Wait until you're actually in the shape to do it, alright?" He waited for Kai's agreement before releasing him. "Besides," he added with a laugh, "if you make me feel you any stronger, you might not be in the shape for anything for a while."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Kai half-whispered back, red flooding his cheeks.

"I knew you missed me."

"Of course I did, Yuuki!"

Yuuki soothed his lover with a kiss. "I know, I was teasing."

"It's not very nice."

"Quit moving and let me finish." Yuuki bit down lightly on the shoulder in front of him in admonishment. "You really did a number on yourself." A lot of the dirt he was getting off was just covering more bruises. He would be amazed if it healed up in a week.

"I'm lucky I didn't break something. At least, I don't think I did."

"You don't know?"

"I mighta cracked something a few times, but I never managed to get checked before I forgot again."

"Forgot? Kai, if you were in enough danger that you 'forgot' cracked or broken bones, I'm never letting you out of my sight again, you hear me?" Sheer terror ran through him when he thought of Kai in that kind of danger, because it could all too quickly turn into death.

Kai turned around in his lover's lap, tucking his head down on his shoulder. "I don't intend to get into danger. It just happens. I'm some kind of bad luck beacon or something."

Yuuki laughed. "A bad luck beacon, huh? We'll have to do our best to make it bad luck for the competition, instead of us."

"Don't you have to work?" Kai's voice was muffled.

"Not today, love. You're more important."

"Yuuki?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, Yuuki." Kai was exhausted again, and the warm water mixed with his lover's touch calmed his mind enough to let him rest.

"I love you too, Kai. Let's get you out of here before you fall asleep and we both turn into prunes, 'kay?"

Kai mumbled his agreement, but didn't move to get out of the water.

Yuuki lifted him up and stepped out of the tub, drying him briskly as Kai gripped his shoulders, then helping him into his clothes. "Back to bed Kai."

"Mm-hm."

Yuuki tried to leave Kai in the bed. "Kai, you need to let go of me so I can get something done today. Kai!" _Didn't I already do this once?_ "Come on, Kai. I won't go anywhere, I swear."

Kai stirred enough to mumble a weak "Don't leave me," and Yuuki gave up. He crawled into the bed.

"You're like an octopus, you know that?" he grumbled, as Kai all but the tied the blankets in knots around them. "I can't move."

"Good."

"What'm I supposed to do if Asuka blows up the kitchen?"

"Sleep."

Yuuki laughed. "I guess. Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up." He laid his forehead against his lover's and watched as his face relaxed towards sleep.

"Love you Yuuki."

"Me too Kai."

He didn't really notice when he followed the psychic into sleep.


End file.
